Mafialand: Rise of the Mob
by Ezbok58a
Summary: The year is 1956, and Middleton is a growing community...several large Mob families every villain group invest the city, and its up to two familiar cops Kim & Ron and their task force to bring them down. But taking down multiple mob familes is no picnic
1. Story Trailer

The following prologue will be similar to a movie trailer preview, so keep that in mind if things don't seem to flow correctly, that's probably the reason

The following prologue will be similar to a movie trailer preview, so keep that in mind if things don't seem to flow correctly, that's probably the reason.

This is a new story that's been rattling around my head for a while I really hope this goes over well.

Legal Stuff: Kim Possible does not belong to me in any way shape or form. Kim Possible belongs to Disney and the Powers that Be that created this great show. All original characters belong to me, and this story is the result of an overactive imagination…

* * *

_Cue –Peter Gabriel's- 'Digging in the Dirt' _

The sun rises over the mountains, the rays casting down on a road sign that reads 'Welcome To Middleton, CO', news reporters voice comes over the music.

"Middleton Colorado, summer 1956, the once quaint mountain town is now a booming suburb metropolis that will continue to grow as the days march on…"

Sights of the bustling townsfolk going about their daily routine, people saying hello to one another, the kid on the corner selling newspapers, a father washing his new Chevrolet while his kids play in the yard.

_Something in me, Dark and Sticky_

_All the time is getting strong_

"But with the success of a booming town, comes something no one likes…"

A local restaurant is getting ready to open for the day, the owner hears the front door chime go off, he looks to the front door and sees five people standing near the front of his restaurant. All had fedoras and all had long raincoats on, one was a female with long black hair and a slightly green hue, to her right was a man with blue skin and a scar under his left eye.

_The way your dealing, with this feeling,_

_Can't go on like this too long…_

"…Organized Crime."

The restaurant erupts with the sound of gunfire as the owner dives to the floor. The bullets ripped through the walls and the bar, spraying glass and liquids down on the floor. All while the man with blue skin smiled at the destruction going on before him.

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_I told ya, I told ya, I told ya, I told ya! _

A young man walks into the Middleton chief of polices office, his entrance gets the chiefs attention.

"You wanted to see me chief?"

"Have a seat detective Stoppable…"

Detective Stoppable takes a seat in front of the chief's desk as the chief turns to address him.

"Stoppable, as you know I'm starting a new taskforce to take care of the rise of the mob in this city…and I want you to lead it…"

The door opened up behind him, Ron turned to see who was interrupting them, and he saw beautiful green eyes and a cascade or red hair.

"…you'll be leading the taskforce with our newest member here, Miss Possible…"

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_I told ya, I told ya, I told ya, I told ya! _

"We've got too many gangs in this town; we've got the 'Monkey Clan', 'Strudel Works', and 'The Blue Scar Mafia', that's two more than any other city in the country!" A task force member exclaimed as he pointed to spy shots of each mob leader and their second in command.

"That's not all of them either, reports are coming back that 'The Seniors' are getting into the mob, as well as back room dealings with mobsters from Go City…" Kim said as she walked up to the board.

"Listen, toots…I don't care what you had to do to get here, but this is a MANS job. This isn't a place for you…" The task force member said. Ron winced…

Kim smiled as she grabbed the task force members arm and quickly twisted it behind his back, his face drawn into a look of pain.

"Call me toots again, and you'll have more to worry about than a broken arm…" She said, earning a painful nod from the task force member.

_Don't talk back, Just drive the car_

_Shut your mouth, I know what you are_

_Don't say nothing, keep your hands on the wheel_

_Don't turn around, this is for real_

"What brings you to Middleton Miss Possible?" Ron asked as he joined his new 'partner' out on the roof of the police station, taking in the beautiful setting sun.

"First off, if we're working together its Kim, none of this Miss Possible. And second, I'm here because I want to help, I want to rid the everyday citizen of the problems organized crime brings to a city…"

_Digging in the Dirt_

_Stay with me I need support_

_I'm digging in the dirt_

_Find the places I got hurt_

_Open up the places I got hurt…_

"Who's that?" Kim asked as they walked through the police station, she was motioning over to a very ragged looking individual with a long gray rain coat and a chest holster watching them.

"That's detective Vinny Pegorino, he took on several of these mob bosses before our task force was put together." Ron whispered.

"Well why isn't he working with us on this task force?"

"Before us he **had** his own task force, the mob bosses wiped them all out, all but him…"

_The more I look, The more I find_

_As I close on in, I get so blind_

In a crowded bar near closing time Detective Pegorino is drinking a scotch on the rocks when both Ron and Kim approach him.

"What do you two want?" he asked with a slight slur in his voice.

"We want your help in bringing these mob bosses down." Ron said bluntly.

"You want my advice?" Pegorino asks…

"That would be a start…" Kim said hopefully.

Pegorino takes a long swig of his scotch before he turns to the two of them.

"Buy stocks on Body Bags, because you're going to need them…"

_I feel it in my head, I feel it in my toes_

_I feel it in my sex, that's the place it goes…_

"Just what do you take me to be Detective Possible?" The blue scarred mob boss asked the two of them who were standing in his office.

"A mob boss, not a cupcake guru like you little front here suggests. Haven't seen too many legitimate business men with hired help…" Kim said glaring at the dark green raincoat wearing woman on the mob bosses right.

"Really, princess…where's your proof?" The woman asked as the two stared at each other intently.

"You're both going down, it's just a matter of time…" Kim said before they left the office.

"Shego, let the boys know…" The mob boss known as Dr. Drakken said as he grinned at the closed door.

"Eliminate them both…"

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_I told ya, I told ya, I told ya, I told ya! _

"They're smuggling something into the city tonight and we have to stop them!" Kim exclaimed as the task force runs out to their vehicles and start racing to the scene of the transaction…

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_This time, you've gone too far!_

_I told ya, I told ya, I told ya, I told ya! _

The two of them duck down behind one of their own patrol cars as machine gun fire cuts through the line of police vehicles. Glancing under the car she could see the same green raincoat wearing woman spraying their vehicles with Thompson gun fire while the goons in the back were unloading one truck into another. She took aim and returned fire on the mobsters.

_Don't talk back, Just drive the car_

_Shut your mouth, I know what you are_

_Don't say nothing, keep your hands on the wheel_

_Don't turn around, this is for real_

"I'm starting to care for you Kim…I don't know how else to say it…" Ron said as he sat in Kim's apartment. No sooner did he finish his sentence than he was engulfed by the red haired female in a serious game of lip lock, he went from sitting upright on the couch to laying flat in literally seconds.

_Digging in the Dirt_

_Stay with me I need support_

_I'm digging in the dirt_

_Find the places I got hurt_

_Open up the places I got hurt…_

The black Cadillac sedan raced down the rural mountain roads with the black and white Ford hot on its tail. Another Goon leaned out the passenger side rear window and opened fire on the pursuing cops, causing them to duck down.

"You've got to get us closer Ron!" Kim shouted as she reloaded her .38 special while bullets ripped through the windshield.

_I'm Digging in the Dirt_

_Stay with me I need support_

_Pounding in the dirt_

_Find the places I got hurt_

_To open up, the places I got hurt_

"We've lost 6 cops in 5 weeks, we really need your help!" Ron shouted at Pegorino, who was still calmly drinking his scotch,

"And what the hell you want me to do?"

"Help us, help us rid this town of the mob!" Kim said.

"You'll never rid the town of the mob, not now…not ever…"

_Digging in the dirt_

_Find the Places we got hurt_

"We've got twelve guys coming around on our right, they're trying to surround us!" Ron shouted as he ducked more incoming fire.

"Surround and eliminate…that's what the mob does…" Kim said quietly as she checked her ammo.

"On three, one….two…three!"

_Digging in the dirt_

_Find the Places we got hurt_

"They've put a hit out on both of you, I'm making sure they don't succeed." Pegorino said as he lofted the shotgun in his arms…

"So you **are** going to help us…" Kim said with a smirk.

"Don't have a choice, it's my job after all…"

The scene pans up to the black sky, a sky that is soon filled with red letters depicting the title of this story as spent shell casings rain down across it, and the music fades out…

_Digging in the dirt_

_Find the Places we got hurt_

_Digging in the dirt_

_Find the Places we got hurt_

_Digging in the dirt_

_Find the Places we got hurt_

_Digging in the dirt_

_Find the Places we got hurt_

* * *

Well, I hope that pulls off the movie trailer picture I was trying out here. In case you need some more clarification. This will take place in the late 50s, 1956 to 1957 to be exact. All your favorite villains will be present, only instead of being villains they'll be mob bosses, all fighting for their own piece of Middleton pie.

Expect lots of gunfire, lots of shootouts, lots of car chases and lots of death…

Look for the actual first chapter, it is coming soon.


	2. The Beginning

Ok, chapter 1

Ok, chapter 1. I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to any of you who have reviewed this story already; I will get around to it after this chapter.

This will probably be an 'off and on' story, so don't expect consistent updates.

* * *

**Mafialand: Rise of the Mob**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning **

It was a crisp summer morning in the town of Middleton Colorado, the sun was out, the birds were chirping, and it was an overall pleasant start to a good day. On a busy street corner a young boy was selling newspapers for a nickel, the headline was about record setting heat that's hitting the Middleton valley for the summer of 1956.

In the suburbs surrounding the town there are your typical 50's scenes, you could almost hear 'Mr. Sandman' playing in the background as a soundtrack to the scene. A father washing his brand new Chevrolet sedan while his two boys help, his neighbor is cutting the grass while his wife comes out with a tray of lemonade. Lots of waving and smiles and laughter echoed throughout the suburb.

Across town a small restaurant near the center of town was getting ready to open for business. The owner and his family were working in the back room getting all prepared for business that day when they heard their front door open.

The owner went to see who was at the door…

"We aren't opened yet sir, if you come back in…"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he sees who's in his entrance.

There were five standing in his front entrance; all had long raincoats on with fedoras on their head. The three in the back all had glasses on, the one on the front left wore a dark green raincoat with a matching dark green fedora that matched her green eyes and pale green skin…her long black hair flowed out behind her.

On her right was a man dressed all in black, it contrasted against his blue skin, the scar under his left eye made him appear menacing.

"You're late again, Mr. Jamison…" The blue skinned man said with a scowl

"…I'm sorry, Mister Drakken, business has been rough…"

"It's Doctor Drakken you dolt!" The man in blue screamed.

"Dr. D, use your inside voice, for my ears sake…" The woman in green whispered to him.

"Now's not the time to be lippy Shego…" Dr. Drakken whispered back to her.

"I know for a fact that business has been busy for you the past couple of days Mr. Jamison. And you've missed your last protection payment…" Drakken continued…

"Please Dr. Drakken, I'll get you your money, I just need more time!" Mr. Jamison pleaded, sweating profusely.

"I don't let people miss their payments for a Third time, Mr. Jamison…" Dr. Drakken said as motioned his left hand upwards.

The three goons in the back stepped forward with the woman; they brought out Thompson machineguns and shotguns from under their raincoats. Mr. Jamison jumped to the floor of his restaurant as they opened fire on the surroundings, spraying the bottles and the bar with bullets, the tables, the salt and pepper shakers exploded as rounds hit them. Mr. Jamison cowered on the floor in fear; he can hear his family in the back room also cowering in fear. It seemed to go on forever, when in reality it probably didn't last more than a minute.

Suddenly the room went quiet; the only sounds in the room are the sounds of the empty shell casings bouncing on the floor as the smoke curled up and out of the barrels of the weapons. Nervously Mr. Jamison looked up from behind the bar; he looked back at Dr. Drakken and his goons.

"Don't be late again Mr. Jamison, consider this a warning…" Drakken said before he turned to leave.

"I'll have you the money tomorrow Dr. Drakken, I swear…" Mr. Jamison said as he glanced around the ruins of his restaurant.

"Good, I'll send someone over to get it. Good day Mr. Jamison…" Drakken said as they left the restaurant and piled into a large black Cadillac sedan and sped off, leaving Mr. Jamison and his family in utter terror…they won't miss another payment.

* * *

Downtown, about ten miles from Mr. Jamison's restaurant was the Middleton Police Department. The place was moderately busy, no more so than usual, but being this early there usually isn't a lot of work the department.

Detective Ron Stoppable was sitting at his desk, going over one of his cases he was still working on, all of the reports and leads he had were pointing to a mob tie in, but he had no concrete evidence to say it was definitely mob related, and even if it was mob related, 'which mob' is another problem he'd have to deal with.

"Stoppable!"

Ron turned towards the voice that called his name, he saw his superior Steve Barkin.

"Come on Stoppable, we've got reports of a mob shooting up a restaurant downtown."

"Coming Mr. B…" Ron said as he grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair and followed his superior out front to a Ford black and white.

It was a short drive to the restaurant, there were already two other marked cars sitting outside with their rotator lights on.

The two of them exited the car and walked over to the entrance to the restaurant where four other cops were taking reports.

"What do we have people?" Boomed Barkin's voice.

"Unfortunately not a lot sir." One of the uniformed cops said as he flipped over to a fresh sheet on his book.

"What do you mean you don't have a lot? I can see from out here that the place is shot to hell!" Ron argued as he looked through the front windows.

The place was indeed shot to hell, they weren't allowed inside yet till the detectives showed up, and being that he was a detective he'd get a chance to look through the damage shortly. Inside there were other detectives taking photos of the damage for evidence.

"The owner and his family aren't saying much, but they're scared out of their minds. A few said they saw five people all wearing fedoras and raincoats enter the place before they heard gunfire. They left in a Black late model Cadillac sedan…" The officer continued.

"Nothing definitive?" Barkin asked.

"No sir, they won't identify who or the plate on the car."

"Sounds like the mobs sending a message…" Barkin wondered.

"Yeah but which mob?" Ron asked as he turned back to him.

"Stoppable, what are you still doing out here, get in there and collect some EVIDENCE!"

"I'm on it Mr. B…" Ron sighed as he pushed through the front door into the interior entrance of the restaurant.

The place was even worse when he stepped inside. There wasn't a single section that was without bullet holes in the place. The bar was in complete disarray, broken bottles littered the shelves that once held them neatly and the remaining liquids dripped out on the floor.

He knelt down to the floor and grabbed a pen from his pocket and used it to pick up a shell casing. He studied the shell casing as it hung from his pen before he grabbed a small envelope from his jacket pocket and placed the shell casing in it.

"What do you have Stoppable?" Barkin asked as he entered the restaurant.

"It's a shooting gallery Mr. B, looks like Shotguns and .45s were used here…" Ron said as he picked up a shotgun shell with his pen and placed it in another envelope.

"With this many .45 shell casings they couldn't have used handguns…" Barkin wondered as he started picking up some of the shell casings the same way Ron was.

"You figure they used Thompson's?" Ron asked as he moved further into the restaurant.

"Had to, there are at least a hundred or so casings here, no way they'd be able to do this kind of damage in the short amount of time that they were here." Barkin said as he motioned for other Detectives to come inside and start collecting evidence.

Several hours passed and eventually they finished their time collecting evidence. They left the scene with the uniformed cops as they roll the caution tape around the restaurant to prevent others from contaminating the crime scene.

"_Central to car 5, Central to car 5…"_The radio in the car crackled to life.

Barkin grabbed the radio…

"Car 5 here, go ahead central…"

"_The chief wants the two of you back at Central; he's got some news for Detective Stoppable…" _

"Copy that central, we're on our way…"

"You didn't do anything to get on the Chiefs bad side did you Stoppable?" Barkin asked as he started off.

"Not that I know of…"

* * *

Back at the station Ron walked through the lines of desks and ringing phones back to the Chiefs office, as he reached the closed door he rapped lightly on it and waited for a response.

"Come in"

He carefully opened the door and entered the chief's office. He was standing by his window and made his way to his chair as Ron entered.

"You wanted to see me Chief?" Ron asked.

"Have a seat Ron…" The chief said as he took his seat behind his desk. Ron took the chair dead center of the desk right across from the chief.

"Ron, you know we've got a Mob problem in this town, more so than any other town…"

"Yes sir, we've got the blue scar dude and his goons, the German with the helmet, and we've just recently found out on the outskirts that some guy with monkeys and an actual family are trying to get in…" Ron said, not realizing he was babbling.

"I'm well aware of them Detective…"

"Sorry sir, I got carried away…"

"It's alright Ron, I understand. Anyways we've had a previous task force, before your time to deal with the Mob. Things didn't go so well with it…"

"What happened exactly?" Ron asked.

"We had a mole in the department; we lost all members of the task force due to the mobster's mole….all but one…"

"You mean Pegorino?" Ron asked, referring to the crusty detective who clearly was drinking all the time, always miserable.

"Yeah, he was the lead of the task force. Every one on that task force he was good friends with, except one, and that one was the mole."

"What happened to the mole?"

"Pegorino dealt with him…" The Chief's tone went slightly cold; Ron knew not to press the issue.

"So why did you call me sir?"

"The mob problem has gotten worse in the past 6 months; you've seen it first hand. And I want to start another task force, and I want you to lead it."

Ron was dumb struck.

Just as he was about to say something the chiefs door open behind him, he was slightly annoyed that someone was barging in on his big moment and started to turn around to protest. He never got that far, thankfully.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful young woman, wearing a just shorter than knee length skirt, a stripped button up blouse and perfectly flowing red hair done up in a pony tail. He was drawn to her green eyes and the slight smile on her perfect face…and then he noticed the badge hanging on the top of the skirt.

"And I would like you to lead this task force with you're new partner here, Miss Kimberly Ann Possible." The chief said not skipping a beat.

"Um…uh…err…" Ron stammered, he could feel his palms start to sweat and his neck was starting to itch.

Miss Possible apparently caught his nervousness and extended her hand,

"Thank you Chief, and you are?" She said.

"I'm Stop Ronnable…I mean Ron…Ron Stoppable….Detective Ron Stoppable…" He finally blurted out as he shook her extended hand.

She chuckled slightly at his blundering.

"The two of you will put together your own team, and you will lead the assault on the rise of Organized Crime in this town. I have my faith that you two will get the job done…" The chief grabbed a stack of files off his desk and handed them to Ron.

"Here are the files on all cases involving organized crime in the past 6 months…" Then the chief got another stack of files and handed them to Miss Possible.

"And these are the files on all officers with the department, take as many as you'd like, but I'm limiting you to 12 members, we still have the rest of the town to watch over you know."

"We'll get started tonight sir." Miss Possible said as she took the files.

"Best of luck you two…"

The two of them left the office with the files in their hands.

"So, Detective Stoppable…what do you say we go over these files at my place instead of this stuffy office?"

"Um, ah…sure…" Ron said nervously

"Good, you have your own car?" She asked.

"I use a detective's car…"

"Mines out back, meet me in the parking lot and follow me to my place." Kim said confidently.

Ron was still nervous, hopefully it'd blow over and he'd be able to work with Miss Possible.

* * *

Ron looked up in awe of the house before him; it was one of the newer 'modern' style homes they were touting as the homes of the future, with its two car garage, angled roofs and large bay windows. The hill it was built on was fairly steep so the side and back half of the house was on steel girders supporting the portions that weren't on level ground. There was also a pretty nice balcony on that side of the house as well and a tall spire with an oval window, what that was for he didn't really know.

Kim walked over to him and gently put her hand on his chin and pushed it back up, snapping him out of his daze.

"You own this house?" Ron asked.

"Well, um, not really…" Kim said darting her eyes.

"What do you mean not really?" Ron asked.

"Well, you'll see…" She said as she led him to the tunnel like entrance to the house.

As she opened the door and invited him in Ron heard a voice coming from a large room on the right…

"Kimmie-cub, is that you?"

"Kimmie-cub?" Ron said confused.

"Yeah Dad, it's me…" She said slightly embarrassed.

"Kimmie, just in time for dinner!"

"Not right now mom, I've got work to do…" She said as she tried to make it the five feet to the stairs. She didn't make it…

The man who Ron assumed to be Kim's father came into the hallway from the right room. He was a tall man with gray streaks in his hair and a newspaper under his arm. Then from the left came a woman with short red hair and a doctor's coat on.

"Kimmie, who's this handsome young man?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, dad, this is Ron Stoppable…"

"Detective Ron Stoppable…" Ron added…

"…he's my new partner in the police department." Kim finished.

"Partner…are you sure that's all he is?" Kim's mother said, though not quite low enough for Ron not to hear.

"Mom!" Kim hissed.

"Well detective…I hope you take good care of my Kimmie-cub…" her father said sternly.

"No worries sir, I always watch my partners back." Ron said confidently.

"Well, we have some work to do. So if you'll excuse us…" Kim said as she grabbed Ron's hand and started pulling him towards the stairs.

"You'll be ready for dinner right?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah we will be." Kim said smiling.

Ron was practically dragged up to Kim's room and pulled inside before she shut the door behind him. Her hands went right to the side of her head.

"That was so embarrassing." She said.

"What's this stuffed animal?" Ron asked as he poked the stuffed animal on the pink bed.

Kim quietly shrieked as she rushed to the bed and grabbed the stuffed animal, clutching it to her chest and she put it up on the shelf, albeit with some reluctance.

"Um, how old are you?" Ron asked nervously as he looked around her room which seemed to be exactly like a room for a high school student.

"Old enough to be your partner on the department…" She said sternly.

"And you live at home with your parents still?"

"I'm straight out of high school, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I need some air before we get to work…" She said as she walked out the low window and onto the balcony built on the house.

Ron stood there as he debated what exactly to do; reluctantly he tossed his files on the bed as he made his way out onto the balcony. There he found his new partner leaning on the banister watching the setting sun.

He came along side and also leaned on the banister, staring out at the town.

"So Miss Possible, why exactly are you my partner?" Ron asked.

"First off, if we're going to be partners, enough of this Miss Possible. Call me Kim. As for why I'm your partner…" She trailed off as she glanced over to him.

"…I've always been helping people, its part of my nature. And I've known how bad the mob has been getting in this town, and I want to do my part to rid the town of them…

Answer your question?" She asked raising her eyebrow to him.

"Yeah, I think that does." Ron said with a smirk.

"This looks like the start of a very good partnership…" Ron said as he returned to the sunset.

"Maybe more…" Kim said under her breath, hoping Ron didn't hear it.

"Well, shall we get to work?" She asked.

"Lets."

* * *

Sorry this took so long guys, ran into a writers block when I came to the house scene. I figure keeping Kim at home and in the same house would work better than an apartment; this is just the start of this story, so hopefully it'll go smoothly.

Eventually I'll also get back to my other two stories I've been wanting to finish (Resident Evil and They are the Law FYI ;) ) Till then, you know what to do.


	3. The Assembly

Ok, chapter 2

Sorry guys, writings been moving at a snails pace. Special thanks to screaming phoenix, fearless panzer, Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, Donteatacowman, BrianLeeB, and RSfan for leaving reviews, it is much appreciated.

* * *

**Mafialand: Rise of the Mob**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Assembly**

He never expected it to happen, but it did. Ron was sitting at the Possible dinner table eating dinner with them. Awkward didn't even begin to describe his feelings.

"So, Ronald…" Her father spoke up as he read his newspaper.

"How exactly did you become a detective? Aren't you a little young?"

"Dad!" Kim protested

"Well isn't Kim a little young then? Being we're the same age and all…" Ron said.

"Ah, good point…" Mr. Possible said chuckling quietly.

"Still Ronald, how did you become a detective at your age?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"My dad, he's a detective with Lowerton and since I can remember I've always been there with him, going over cases, riding in the patrol car, and going to get collars, stuff like that. And because of that I already had a knack for Detective work, so with his help I got on to the Middleton PD as a Detective." Ron said as he stuck a piece of meatloaf in his mouth.

"What about you two, what do my new partner's parents do?" Ron asked as he finished chewing.

"Well Ronald, since you asked I do some work for the Air Force, although I can't say what exactly…"

"He builds Rockets!"

"…To fight the Reds!" Two identical voices from the hall said in unison, causing everyone to look to the source.

"Boys! What did I tell you about talking about your fathers work?" Mrs. Possible said angrily.

The two twin's smiles suddenly disappeared almost as quickly as they did as they heard footsteps rushing up the stairs before a door slammed.

"Those would be the Tweebs, Jim and Tim…" Kim said with a groan.

"Twins?" Ron asked, the family nodded.

"So back on topic, Mrs. Possible, what do you do?"

"I'm a brain surgeon…" She said confidently.

"Really? Isn't it kind of hard for a woman such as yourself to have such a position in the hospital? No offense…" Ron asked.

"None taken Ronald, well I did have some help in getting there…" she said as she gave a seductive look across the table at her husband, something both Kim and Ron picked up on.

"Ah I get it…" Ron said as he nodded to himself.

The rest of the dinner went rather un-dramatically as they finished up and cleaned the table.

When they were done Kim and Ron went back to her room to finish up getting up to speed, and eventually pick out their team.

"Ok, let's review what we're up against…" Kim said as she paced around her room.

Ron took out the stack of surveillance photos they had on the gangs in the town, starting off with the ones on the lower ladder.

"We have the Seniors; they consist of mostly a Father and Son team. The son, Senior Senior Junior doesn't appear to be that into the criminal element; instead he wants to be a pop sensation. His father, Senior Senior Senior on the other hand has recently turned his massive wealth towards the life of organized crime, usually hiring goons to steal certain things for his organization. Sources indicate they aren't very well organized and are still low on the list…" Ron said as he laid out the photos they had on the Seniors, Kim looked them over intensely.

"Next up, we have Lord Montgomery Fiske…he is a highly respected English nobleman who has made several important archeological discoveries in the past fifteen years, although recently he's taken up residence in the mountains overlooking Middleton and for lack of a better term has completely lost his mind…"

"Lost his mind? How so?" Kim asked.

"He used most of his fortune on a radical surgery that turned his hands and feet into those of a monkey…" Ron said with a shiver….

"Eww…" Kim said as she also shivered.

"…with his fortune gone with his mind he has a band or mostly monkeys that serve as his goons. He mostly has them target anything of monkey relevance although other sorts of crime aren't out of the ordinary for him…

He also doesn't go by Montgomery Fiske anymore; sources indicate he calls himself 'Monkey Fist'"

Ron placed the photos of 'Monkey Fist' out above those of the Seniors which Kim also studied vigorously.

"Ok, an actual family, and a madman who wants monkey stuff…what else" Kim asked.

"We have a power struggle for the top organization for the town, these two groups have been at each others throats since day one, casualties on both sides have been high, but our casualties have been worse…

The less dangerous of the two is this guy who goes by the name of Professor Dementor, he's of East German decent and speaks with a German accent, there have been reports he might be a Soviet plant but it's doubtful. His base of operation is a sausage factory on the south end of town called 'The Strudel-works'…"

Ron placed Dementors picture above the other two, the short stocky man wore a helmet right out of a comic book…

"And the most dangerous of the two is this guy…Drew Lipski…aka Dr. Drakken. His right hand man is actually a brutal woman who goes only by the name 'Shego'; they're set up in a Cupcake factory on the northern outskirts of town, they've been responsible for most of the acts of violence across the town, and probably the hit on the restaurant earlier this morning."

Ron laid out the pictures of Dr. Drakken and Shego next to Professor Dementor, the order of gang/mob pecking order was complete…more or less.

"I understand they occasionally hire hit men or mercenaries, any news on that?" Kim asked as she was going over some of the files they had.

"Shego herself occasionally goes out on her own, she even assisted the Seniors on a recent heist we believe they did… then there's 'The Mad Golfer'…"

"The Mad Golfer? You've got to be kidding…" Kim said looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"His name is Duff Killigan, he was one of the best golfers in the world till his temper got him banned from every course…he's made his golf balls explosives and has a knack at breaking and entering."

"Ok, we've got a mad golfer…what else?"

"Under the radar is Adreana Lynn, she was a stunt woman in Hollywood but the stunts and the thrill of danger led her to go to the criminal side, she'll tackle anything with risks…

Then we have Francis Lurman, also known as Frugal Lugar, he operates on the cheap and his improvised tactics on a budget are a surprising asset for the mobs since they don't like spending their stolen money…"

"He's trying to make it big isn't he?" Kim asked as she looked at Ron…

"All of our sources indicate he is, how'd you know that?" Ron asked, surprised she knew about someone who was low on the radar…

"Standard M.O., starts small, grows big…get it?" She said with a smile.

"I think we're clear." Ron said, returning the smile.

"So, is there anyone else?" She asked.

"There are two other factions that occasionally butt in on the shenanigans already going on here. One is headed by the successful businessman Jack Hench, his company Hench Co. as I'm sure you know deals in supplying the underworld with goons and gadgets, all for a price…

"Secondly there's this man, Gemini and his organization known as W.W.E.E. or the World Wide Evil Empire…"

"So it's an acronym…"

"Acronym…that's a school word, I should know this…" Ron said pondering…

"Never mind that, what's W.W.E.E. been up to?"

"Honestly, not a lot…"

"Really, he has this big elaborate name and he doesn't really do anything?"

"He isn't even really on our radar to be honest…we just keep finding his old goons lying around town all battered and broken…kept mumbling something about him telling them to have a seat…whatever that means…"

Kim pondered that thought for a moment before she looked back at the top of the laid out pyramid…

"This Dr. Drakken, we know anything about his background?" She asked quizzically.

"None of what we have goes too deep into his past; we do know he has a mother…" Ron said trailing off.

"See if you can find something on her, a secret in their past might lead to a chink in the armor."

"We've got a contact in the FBI; they should be able to take care of that…"

"Alright, we have the crime syndicates now we need a team…" Kim said as she placed the folders of the Middleton Police Department on the floor as she sat next to Ron.

"You have anyone you'd want on the team?" Ron asked looking at her profile…trying his best to hide that he was starting to crush on her…

"I've got a few…" she said as she looked back with a slight smirk on her face as she continued…

"First off, your partner Steven Barkin…"

"I'd know you'd pick him first!" Ron said pointing at her in a 'ah-ha!' style pose.

"Yeah? He's got just as much time and experience on these crime syndicates as you do, he's an obvious choice frankly…" She said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh…right" Ron said feeling deflated.

"I also want Wade Load, Felix Renton, and Bonnie Rockwaller…"

"Whoa wait a minute! You want Load, Renton and Rockwaller?"

"That's what I said Ron, why is there a problem?" She asked noting how shocked he was.

"Well only with two of them, mainly Rockwaller and Load…" Ron said looking nervously…

"And those issues are?"

"Well, Rockwaller hates me…"

"You're kidding right?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"No I'm not, she actually hates me."

"Ron, get a grip, she's one of the best detectives you guys have on the force outside of you…"

"Well, because you did just compliment me I guess I can put that aside in the case of sportsmanship." Ron said, beaming slightly at Kim's compliment.

"Well, what's the issue with Load?"

"For starters, he's a beat cop. And second…well…" Ron trailed off, not really wanting to finish his sentence…

"Well what?"

"Load's well….black…" Ron said quietly…

"I know he's black Ron, but I don't see race as being an issue, his record in impeccable and he's even got a hobby dealing with electronics, he's perfect for the job."

"I know Kim, I've helped try pushing him through to being a Detective, but there are some race issues within the department…"

"Then they'll just have to deal with it. I'm not having my team without him…"

"You don't take no for an answer do you?" Ron asked as he stared at her, a smile crossed his face.

"My family motto is 'Anything is Possible for a Possible'"

"Catchy, I like it."

The two of them shared a moment of staring into each others eyes before a knock on the door jolted them back.

"Kimmie, do you and Ron want some dessert? I've got my cake downstairs." Kim's mother asked as she looked fondly at the two of them.

"Not right now mom, we're almost done here."

"I'll save some for the both of you then…don't work too hard." She said as she left the two of them alone.

They both smiled at each other nervously before they got back to the task at hand…

* * *

The next morning the two of them stood before the chief with their list of who they wanted on their team. The chief pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked over the list, he then glanced up to Kim and Ron, and his eyes were telling them what he though of the list…and it wasn't particularly good.

"You want Load, Mankey, and Flagg on your team?" The chief asked…

"There a problem with that sir?" Ron asked.

"You mean besides the fact that Load's black, Mankey is the sketch artist and that Flagg is dumber than a box of rocks…no not really." The chief said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd see it our way chief! Thanks a lot!" Kim said smiling.

"No wait a minute, I didn't mean it li-"

"We won't let you down sir; we'll round them all up for our meeting…" Ron said as he and Kim left the office hastily, leaving the chief sitting there dumbfounded…

As the door to his office closed the chief tossed his glasses on the desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose and forehead before he opened up a drawer and pulled out a bottle of scotch and a glass.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe we were able to pull that off." Kim said as she and Ron walked down the hall towards the detective's offices to gather their new members.

"I know, surprised myself with that…" Ron said smiling at her.

On their way to the detective's area they walked across the main entrance of the police department where several goons were awaiting booking. Ron looked to his side when he saw one of the officers grab one of the goons to take him to booking when the goon kneed the officer in the gut and started to run to the main door.

"Hey! Stop!" the officer at the desk shouted as they vaulted over to try and apprehend the suspect.

Kim and Ron stopped walking and started sprinting towards the front after the suspect when in a flash the suspect was knocked to the floor of the police department. Standing over him was a rather disheveled looking man in a long rain coat, in his hand was a Colt .45 which he apparently used to knock the suspect down.

The man grabbed the unconscious suspect and dragged him over to the officer that was hit in the gut where he let the suspect fall.

"You alright Jim?" The man asked as he placed a hand on the officer's shoulder.

"I'd feel better if the creep didn't knee me in the gut Vince…" The officer said as he grabbed the suspect off the floor.

"Yeah, shame, I just cleaned my gun too…" The man said before he took out a flask and took a swig before he headed past a stunned Kim and Ron and towards the detective's area.

"Ron? Who exactly was that?" Kim asked as she watched the 'detective' head through a door towards the detective area.

"That was Detective Vinny Pegorino…Or Vince as he's usually called."

"You mean he's an actual detective?" Kim asked shocked.

"Yeah, he wasn't always like this though…he did head the task force that we had before…"

"Why wasn't his file amongst the files we had for our team? We could use someone like him on another task force."

"Probably because he'd turn it down, and with his current state he'd turn it down violently…"

"Well, what happened then?" Kim asked.

"I'll give you his file, you'll understand why then…" Ron said as he started walking down the hall again.

"Can't you just tell me what happened?" Kim asked as she chased after him.

"Its better this way Kim, trust me…"

With that they walked in silence down the hall.

* * *

My utmost apologies for this chapter to take as long as it did lots of stuff going on and it's been a pain to actually get around to typing this out.

Also if anyone has an issue about the 'Wade Load' conversation do keep in mind that this is the late 1950's so the whole race issue is very much alive, even in Colorado.

Please leave a review, and I will get back to you.

Thank you, till next chapter then…whenever that'll be…


End file.
